Life in Equestria
by Kurai Asaguroi
Summary: this is my first story, i have never wrote one before till i started reading about the fan-fic in the brony community, so if you take the time to read this and give me some feed back that would be most appreciated and i hope i can please everyone with my stroy


Asuguroi Kurai

Kurai grew up in his homeland of Dragoona, where dragons live and thrived. As a hatchling he larger than the average dragon hatchling (**normal size of a dragon hatchling is the size of a 3 month old St. Bernard dog**), a lot of the dragon look at him strangely because of not only his size but also his characteristics. Kurai had long thick black hair, onyx black scales with grey outlining, and blood red eyes with black pupils, ash grey underbelly, shadow iron color horn and claws, and metallic black spines. When he was just a hatchling, only remember growing up with a brightly colored dragon. Kurai was adopted to a snow white dragon with an aqua dragon for his mate. At the age of 8,000 years old (**8 years in pony years, 1 year in pony years = 1,000 in dragon years**) he his adopted family if he is really related to them by blood, he was told the truth that he was not related to them by blood but was still treated as if he was one of their own. As four-thousand years past, his adopted family then had a new female hatchling, and they ask him if he would be this young dragon's older brother. Although he was still want find out where his true parents were, he than looks on his past and only remember of his adopted family and that is all he has as memories. Kurai then nods with a smile as he accepted their offer, he promised that he will find out where is his real family; for now he will take care of his new family. Three-thousand years have pasted and he was enjoying his new life his new family, three-thousand year old dragon then reveals her true colors, she was a snow-white scale dragon that has grey under belly, and has sapphire blue eyes. The young female dragon's name was Nova Light, she was a talented dragon she has a lot of energy and was has one thing that makes her unique is that she is the first of any dragon kind that has magical powers. Kurai was amazed of his little sister that she has shown her true colors (dragon hatchlings do not show their true colors until the age 3,000 years or 3 years old). However, as he was cleaning out his eyes after being blind by his sisters strong and uncontrolled new power. Kurai hears a strange sound and he looks up to the sky, there he sees a strange anomaly. Kurai sees what looks like to a circle of rainbow, but he shakes his head and tells himself, "There is no way that a rainbow could be in a perfect circle." As he then takes his little sister back home and tucks her in their nest, Kurai looks up in the sky and watches as every dragon flies over them. Kurai watches with envy always wanting to fly with the dragons in the sky, but he looks on his back and sees no wings; which made him feel sad the he is the only dragon that has no wings for him to fly. The young dragon then lays his head down to the ground and slowly drifts off into a sleep, in his dreams he gets these weird images of two what looking like flying unicorns fighting. The white fur color unicorn uses a strong magic that send the black and blue alicorn to the moon. Kurai wakes up the next morning, feeling confused and has a headache; he gets out of the nest and stretches. As he goes out for his daily walk leaving Nova for a few minutes, Kurai looks at the ocean then he looks up at the sky and breaths in the air. Kurai smiles and turns around and starts to walk back, as he walk back he notice a large group of dragons surrounding his nest; when all of the sudden he hears someone crying in fear, "Leave me alone you big bullies." Kurai recognized that little voice; it was his little sister was being bullied. His anger grew immensely; as his anger grew, his then feel his primal instincts kicked in and charges at the group of dragons. He started punching their underbelly, clawing them on them on their backs and other parts of their body. As he fought the dragons that were bullying his little sister, his eyes started to glow; however a bigger dragon then grabs Nova by her tail and runs toward the edge of the cliff. Kurai stop hurting the other dragons and concentrated his sights on the one who has his little sister. He then started walking toward the larger dragon, as he was walking toward him; he gave off a strange energy. The bully stared at him and she started to tremble with fear as if he just met his worst nightmare, Kurai gave off black and purple aura. The bully panicked and released his hold of Nova and she was falling off the cliff. He hears his little sister crying and shook his head and runs toward Nova and jumps off the cliff to save his little sister. Kurai knew his little sister does not know how to fly and he does not have wings and he cannot fly either. As the two dragons fall plummeting toward the rocks below, Kurai held his sister tightly close to him. He was ready to use his body to save Nova, however had a strange feeling in his body, his instincts kicked in again and then for some strange reason straighten his body. In his mind, he thought he was crazy doing this, but he had no time to have second thought, his body started to tense up, his heart racing, and his closed his eyes bracing for impact. Just barely about 50 feet from the ground, Kurai started to fly, he open one of his eyes and sees that he is flying while holding to his little sister. Kurai could not believe his eyes; he was flying without wings and by himself. Nova open her eyes and sees her big brother flying and without wings. She did not understand what was going, all she knows that her brother saved her from dying from a fall. Nova hugged her brother then she climbs on top his back and sat on his back; she looked down at the ocean and smiled as she enjoyed flying with her big brother. 11,000 years later, Kurai was now and an Adult dragon, and he was the biggest dragon in his homeland (**he is the size the Hydra in MLP Season 1 Ep: Pinkie Keen**), his upper and lower were muscular. Kurai physical changes intimidated the other dragons of his same age, he watches his little sister flying in the sky as he smiled and enjoys watching his sister having fun. Kurai then started to fly in the sky has a nice flight with his sister. A few hours of flying, Kurai gets an odd feeling so he stopped and flew a little bit higher. He stared into the sky for a few minutes then an explosion of the same circular rainbow that he saw when he was young. However, this time that explosion causes a strange portal, the unusual portal started to suck him in, he tries his hardest to fight back and fly out, but the portal was too strong for him to overcome. Nova then sees her brother is in trouble, she flew towards him thinking to herself, "my big brother saved me, now it is my turn to save him." She grabbed his hand and started to fly back, but her wings were not strong enough to pull him out of that portal. Kurai then knew that Nova's wings were not strong enough to pull him out of the portal and escape it. Kurai then tells her sister to let go of his hand, however Nova refuses to let him. Kurai notice that he was half way in the portal, with only one option left, he took his sister's and off of his and he was being sucked, Nova started to cry and flies toward him, but he yelled at her, " do not come any closer." Nova shooked her head and cried even more knowing that she could do nothing to save him, but before Kurai was completely sucked into the portal he told her, "Stay strong and never lose hope I will find a way to come home!" Kurai then going through the strange rainbow portal and at the end of the portal he felt sick, he closed his eyes and fell unconscious. The male dragon exited the portal falling from great heights, and falling into the EverFree Forest, where he slept; until a few months later. Kurai was tangled by strange vines wrapped around his body and held him down. He tried to get out but his body was weak and disoriented from the fall. Kurai then lets out a loud roar that traveled from the Everfree forest all the way toward Sweet Apple Acre. Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Applejack heard the loud sound and run to Fluttershy's cottage to see if she is all right. Fluttershy's friends knocked on her door and called out her name. She opened her door slowly in fear, "um...Hello?" they all sigh of relief as Fluttershy was ok. Twilight ask Fluttershy if she could follow her to see what was that loud sound and where it came from. However Fluttershy refused and shooked her head and hid under her couch. The mane five then closed fluttershy's door and starts to think what was that sound and where it came from. As Fluttershy was trembling in fear, one of her animal friends flew out the window; it was her little bat friend; Mr. Kitty cat. Mr. Kitty cat heard the noise but he wanted to check out what was that sound is, so he jumped out the window and started to run towards the Everfree forest, which worries Flutteshy. Fluttershy who could not bear to see her cute little kitty friend is hurt or lost, so she goes and flies after her little friend. As Mr. Kitty cat was running through the Everfree forest, when all of the sudden a pack of timber wolves appeared from the bushes. As the Timberwolves walk toward him, they started getting ready to pounce on him. Mr. Cat turned around and started to run away from the timberwolves. He ran and ran until he came to a wall that was next to a swamp. The timberwolves howled, the sound of their howl traveled everywhere. Kurai's ears twitch as he heard the unfamiliar sound; he started to wake up and shakes some of the rubble off of his body. He then started to walk and listened where the sound was coming from. was now backed up into the wall mountain; shaking with fear. The timberwolves started to run toward the little feline, as they jumped to pounce on him, they were immediately attacked by a cragadile. The cragadile started to thrash around tearing up the timberwolves to pieces a small number of them then turn around with their tails between their legs and ran away. It stopped moving and closed its eyes, unaware that Mr. Kitty was right behind him. Mr. Kitty slowly tries to walk around the monstrous beast. He was carefully walking around it, trying not to make a sound. He was doing well he has not made a single sound, until he stepped on a piece of twig and it snapped. The cragadile heard the sound of the twig snapping, and he opened his eyes, looks back, and sees Mr. Kitty; he turn and his face was staring at him. Mr. Kitty was shaking with fear; unable to move. The cragadile the open it's jaws wide and was ready to eat , however it stopped and turned around, because it senses a presence nearby. A dark serpent like body was in the forest, but it was hard to see especially in the dark. Then the cragadile looks deeper and sees glowing blood red eyes in the woods. The dark figure in the forest then runs out of the woods and showed itself the cragadile, the dark figure in the woods was Kurai. He was watching; waiting to see what would happen next. He approached the cragadile, circling around it trying to figure out what is it. The cragadile hissed at Kurai and was in a defensive position. Kurai then sees a small cat right behind the cragadile, without thinking he stretched his left arm toward the small cat that was behind the cragadile. The stone reptile sees Kurai's arm going towards it and he opened his mouth wide and bite down on his left arm. Kurai roars loudly in pain, (**although he is 22 years old, and an adult his scale are not fully harden until he is the age of 25 years, or 25,000 years**) he tries to remove creature off of his arms, but his jaws were completely locked onto his left arm and looked like it will not let go. Kurai struggles to free his arms from its jaws, it started to pull on his arm and cutting through his scales and into his inner skin. Both Kurai and the cragadile were in a battle of tug of war, Kurai then feels its teeth puncturing his skin and going in deeper with each struggle. Then he felt likes the cragadiles teeth reaching closer to his bones, Kurai then starts to bleed, as he sees his arm starting to bleed; he started to feel odd. His eyes starts to glow, mind starts to go blank, he bares his teeth and then he lifts his head up and sends out a loud roar that was heard all the way to Canterlot. Fluttershy then hears the terrifying roar she then hid in a bush unable to take another step. Meanwhile Kurai's mind went blank and his primal instinct kicked in and he started to biting through the thick rock armor plates off of it's back, the he bites down on the soft skin underneath he armor. The cragadile then releases his jaws and lets go of Kurai's arm. It roared in pain as was being bitten, Kurai them tosses the cragadile back into the swamp and breaths heavily. Kurai then shakes his head and regain his consciousness, he looks around, and then see's Mr. Kitty cat, he slowly walks towards him. Mr. cat is frighten and was huddling with himself, but Kuri gently nudges him, making sure he feels safe that he was no going to harm him. He then looks at his left arm and see that it has large bite marks and went pretty deep into his skin. He realized that his arm was badly wounded, kept his left arm off the ground and starts to walk back to the place he was awoken, deeper into the Everfree forest.


End file.
